Gaius Gundakar
'Gaius Gundakar '（ガイウス・グンダカール, Gaiusu Gundakaaru）was the deceased husband of Odette Jessman/Gundakar and Feodor Jessman's older brother in law. He served as the former commander of the Elpis National Defense Forces until he was blamed and executed for causing the Elpis Incident. He is a minor character in Suka Moka. Background 'Gaius Gundakar '''was a Stalla born on Sky Island 13. He decided to become a soldier when he was young and rose up through the ranks to become the commander of the Elpis National Defense Forces. He was publicly executed sometime between Suka Suka and Suka Moka. Birth '''Gaius Gundakar '''was a Stalla born on Sky Island 13. When he was young, he decided to become a soldier and rose up through the ranks to become the commander of the Elpis National Defense Forces. At some point, he got married to Odette Gundakar and developed a brotherly relationship with Feodor Jessman, his younger brother in law. Military Career As Gaius rose up through the ranks of the Elpis National Defense Forces though, he began developing doubts about both the army's role and whether it was alright for Règles Aile to force all of the burden of dealing with the Seventeen Beasts in the hands of the Guardian Wings Military, feeling that people had forgotten about the terrifying nature of the beasts and that dealing with the beasts should be everybody's problem. He also felt that Règles Aile had to change, otherwise they wouldn't be able to survive. This belief was then further heightened when his in-laws decided to put Feodor into an arranged marriage with Marguerite Medicis, the daughter of the Medicis family despite Gaius' objections to it. Elpis Incident Eventually, Gaius became sick of the current Règles Aile and decided to make drastic changes. He then started to investigate the secret methods that the Guardian Wings Military were using to handle the beasts (Fairy Soldiers) and from there started to develop new anti-beast weapons. He then helped draft up a plan where beasts would be taken from the surface for research purposes. One night at a family dinner, Gaius announced to his family that the plan was ready to move forward and explicitly took the time to explain his reasons for doing it to Feodor. When Feodor suggests that he shouldn't be fighting to protect Règles Aile and trying to eliminate the discrimination between Disfeatures and instead be fighting for something for more precious than that, Gaius replies that this something precious is different for each person and that: "''So often, there has to be something more precious than your own life. But, you know what. That’s exactly why, the one who discovers that thing is happy, and so very fortunate. By the way, I’m also one of those happy bastards of Règles Aile.” (Suka Moka LN Volume 1, Chapter 3-4) These words would later stay with Feodor for the rest of his life. He also informed Feodor and his family that some merchants who held parliament seats were trying to falsify information on the plan and that they were moving a portion of their air force. When Feodor asks if a commander can really be beaten by some penny-pincher, Gaius chided him not to say that. On the day of the operation, however, a pack of Aurora broke free from one of the airships which were transporting them back to Elpis and started attacking the City of Corna di Luce. Seeing it as their chance to ursup the Fairy Weapons and claim control over them, the Elpis men on the Island decided to reveal their new weapon, however, the new weapon was destroyed by Willem Kmetsch and the Aurora's were destroyed by the Fairy Soldiers ruining their plans. This was later followed by the release of Croyance on Sky Island 39 which resulted in a greater massacre. Execution and Death During the aftermath of this incident, Gaius was blamed, arrested and charged with being the perpetrator behind the beast attacks on Sky Island 11 and 39. During his arrest, he was brutally tortued and interrogated before being tried and found guilty by the courts who sentenced to death through a public execution where he would undergo the four types of purification before being burnt on a stake. On the day of the execution, Gaius was brought and restrained to an executioner's platform placed in the centre of a roaring plaza on Sky Island 13, unaware that Feodor and his family had come to watch it. As the cow beastman read out his crimes, Gaius, could only lay there as people lashed out and cheered on his execution. Raising his flag, the cow man then ordered a group of soldiers to come in with a spade, axe, scythe, lance and a lit torch and then ordered each soldier to come out and stab Gaius, before finally burning his body on the stake. Gaius then died as a martyr for his cause. Appearance Personality Gaius Gundakar was a mature and well-read young man. He had a good sense of righteousness and always fought for what he believed was right. He was intelligent, clever and could speak passionately and eloquently about certain subjects and he deeply loved his family. He was also very loyal and devoted to Règles Aile, so much so that he was willing to do whatever it took to protect them. Despite being mature though, he also believed that Règles Aile was reaching a point where there would be no future for it unless it changed. He hated the discrimination between Features and Disfeatures and felt that the citizens had become complacent because the Guardian Wings Military had been shielding the populace from the "terribleness" of the beasts. He also believed that the Seventeen Beasts should have been everyone's problem instead of just one organization's problem. Weapons As a solder, Gaius had access to basic weaponry such as swords, guns and airships. Abilities Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stalla Category:Suka Moka Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Featured